Creation of the ultimate monster
by Neon dagger
Summary: In this universe Issei is non-perverted but is very powerful and is born of four increadily powerful creatures. Note heram possible and if so vote in review genderbent is acceptable
1. Chapter 1

Creation of the ultimate monster

I don't own DxD or any other anime

A great many years ago

There was a roar of agony and a huge red dragon arm fell to the ground next to huge puddles of blood from the red dragon's companions.

The red dragon roared once more as it grew a new one and then it charged the enemy of itself and fellow dragons its multiple heads reaching out to bite all of the present enemies.

Seeing this all of the dragons moved away except for a silver and black one which was caught by the wings as it tried to move the multiple heads then tore savagely at the wings until the dragon tore itself away.

Unfortunately for the silver dragon it ripped one of the wings in half and it landed by the red dragon's arm but seeing a chance the white dragon ran forward and bit down on the neck of one of the creature's heads.

The creature then turned sharply at the pain bringing one of its arms forward and gripped the white dragon's arm to hold it in place while its heads began biting back.

The white dragon bit down harder at the pain before pulling sharply tearing one of the heads of the beast and promptly dropped it from its mouth while it trying to free its arm.

The creature seeming to sense that its prey about to escape began rapidly charging up a few small beams in a few of its mouths and before the white dragon could get away it unleashed the blast which tore from the top of shoulder on the right side to the lower stomach off of the white dragon allowing it to fall to the ground.

The wound then began to regenerate after a roar of pain the creature also began to heal at a much faster rate while it charged the trio.

The silver dragon then tore a hole in the space in front of it the tear then began to suck everything in front of it in and attempt to at least distract to monster.

With nothing to hold them down the severed body parts flew into the tear in space but other than that creature then jumped to the side and sent slashes of energy thru a slash of its claws.

Currently

Issei was walking to the new school that he had been going to for the past 2 weeks when he sensed that he was being stalked he let out a sigh "What in the hell do you want?" questioned Issei.

He groaned when he saw who it was that was stalking him the "Perverted duo" these annoying people hadn't stopped following him since he transferred to the school and when questioned as to why well.

"We won't let another "Prince" take even more girls for themselves so we won't stop until we corrupt you Issei!" yelled the one with a partially shaved head and glasses.

"Yeah we won't stop until we at least ruin your reputation!" yelled the other, several passing school girls looked over in concern.

"You know you guys are really annoying and I personally find perversion of your level to be disturbing." replied Issei as he began walking to school again walking right passed the two before he paused in between them.

"If you guys don't leave me alone I WILL hurt you in ways that will make your parents unable to recognize you." said Issei in a cold clipped tone as he delivered his threat and he added a bit of bloodlust to his words.

Needless to say the two boys were frozen in place and incredibly pale as Issei once again continued his walk to school.

After a couple of minutes Issei crossed the school boundary and instantly felt like he was being watched he quickly turned towards the source making the red head in the window flinch as he glared, Issei did not like to be watched he hated it, it made him feel like they were looking for his secrets.

Granted they wouldn't find them unless he wanted them to but still it was a terrible feeling turning away Issei began to head to his classes.

Switch perspective Rias

Rias was watching for Issei something about that boy was off in the way his energy felt in fact it didn't fell at all human in fact at one point she was sure that a patch of grass that he had sat on for five min. had wilted and died.

It had scared her what was he? What did he want and why was he here? These questions burned in her mind and she was finally going to talk to him but suddenly she flinched as Issei turned and glared at her.

She would find out what he is today she promised herself as Issei continued his walk to his classroom and so she called for Yuuto and told him to get Issei after school.

Switch back

Issei was sitting in first hour math class when the teacher called on him since he didn't seem to be paying attention "Issei would you like to finish the equation?"

Issei for his part looked up from the table he had almost fallen asleep on with a bored stare and glanced at the problem before he said "The answer is 564,867,788,897,542.79." before lowering his head again.

The teacher for her part became mad and several kids laughed thinking that he had guessed and the teacher began looking thru her book to prove him wrong and froze "You are right." replied the teacher shocked.

This shut the class up and the rest of the hour consisted of the class quietly answering questions and occasionally glancing at Issei who would looked up and glare before growling out "Stop staring at me."

This immediately made them look the other way something about this boy was odd and scary but alluring all the same.

At the end of the hour Issei was greeted by an attractive black haired girl "Hello Issei I have been sent by Rias to invite you to the occult club after school."

Issei turned to the girl "Sure, Rias is the red head who keeps creeping on me from the window right, it'll give me a chance to tell her to stop staring at me." said Issei in a plain tone before getting up and grabbing his stuff.

This earned him a sweat drop from the black haired girl and everyone else who was listening, Issei stopped just before the door frame and turned to the girl one more time "First off how will you find me and what is your name?"

The girl seemed shocked "You don't know who I am?"

Issei shook his head "No, should I?" once again a large number of sweat drops was the response to his question.

"Well I am relatively well known around the school." replied the girl while moving her ponytail behind her.

"Oh… good for you but that doesn't answer my question." said Issei while giving her a plain and uninterested stare earning angry shouts from the few boys in the class at his disrespect.

"I am Akeno and I will find you after last hour." replied the now named Akeno with a wink seemingly not disturbed at the disrespect.

(After last hour of class)

Issei was just closing his locker when suddenly that girl Akeno creepily appeared behind it smiling at him so confused, he opened his locker again and closed it, this time the girl wasn't behind it so getting a bit of amusement from this he opened and closed the door repeatedly until she grabbed it.

"Kukukukku please stop doing that and follow me." said Akeno with the creepy smile still in place although it now had a bit of an annoyed edged to it.

Issei gave a small chuckle and followed earning him a few odd looks as that was the happiest noise that had been heard from Issei's lungs in the two weeks he had been in the school.

After a second to register the new noise Akeno continued to walk to the occult room.

(In the occult room)

The sound of a shower was the first noise to greet Issei and Akeno as they walked into the tower known as the occult club room Akeno lead him to the couch and told him to sit.

After sitting down the sound of the shower was cut off and a naked Rias exit from another room that connected to the main room.

The ever stoic Issei for the first time in many years blushed and looked away from Rias "P-please put some clothes on." begged Issei.

"What do you not like my body?" asked Rias without a hint of shame as she dried off with a towel.

"N-no just the opposite but I have more respect for peoples bodies and I believe one should only be naked in front of their partner and or bathing." replied Issei quickly while still looking in the opposite direction.

"Oh I see so it's more of a respect thing anyway we will continue this talk once the rest of my group gets here." said Rias as she walked behind a changing rack.

Suddenly a white haired girl popped up in front him making him flinch while the girl started to sniff him before she seemed to zero in on his pocket.

"Candy…I want some." she stated simply.

Issei reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of cookies and cream pocky and a few small suckers before taking out a piece of pocky out and began to eat it before offering her some silently.

The white haired girl took two and backed away with a quiet "Thank you." before a blond haired boy entered the room and joined Rias who had just came out from behind the blinds of the cloths booth.

Rias cleared her throat to draw attention so she could speak "Well let's start with introductions, I am Rias, Gremory."

Akeno spoke next "I am Akeno, Himejima." as she once again moved her ponytail behind her.

The blond boy spoke next "I am Kiba, Yuuto." the now named Kiba gave a smile as he introduced himself.

Then finally the small white haired girl went next in a quiet tone "I am Koneko, Toujou." before going back to eating her pocky.

Rias smiled "All of us are devils." and with that wings burst from the backs of the occult club members "And as the one in control of the school I would like to know what you are and why you are in my territory."

And cut

crappy cliff hanger but I need some advice before I can improve so feel free to review and check out my other stories


	2. Chapter 2

Creation of the ultimate monster chapter 2

I don't own DxD

Recap

Rias cleared her throat to draw attention so she could speak "Well let's start with introductions, I am Rias, Gremory."

Akeno spoke next "I am Akeno, Himejima." as she once again moved her ponytail behind her.

The blond boy spoke next "I am Kiba, Yuuto." the now named Kiba gave a smile as he introduced himself.

Then finally the small white haired girl went next in a quiet tone "I am Koneko, Toujou." before going back to eating her pocky.

Rias smiled "All of us are devils." and with that wings burst from the backs of the occult club members "And as the one in control of the school I would like to know what you are and why you are in my territory."

Currently

Issie didn't give much of a reaction aside from blinking a bit more rapidly "I am human and I go to school here." replied Issie plainly.

The group's wings drooped and a sweat drop rolled down their faces, even Koneko had a small one…before she finished off her piece of candy.

Rias' mouth dropped open slightly "You just learned that other species besides humans exist and that's your reaction?!" asked Rias, her eyebrow twitching as she asked.

Issie just shrugged in response and walked to Koneko, as she was closest, and kneeled before he began to feel/touch along Koneko's wings earning a small blush, as the wings of any of the three fractions were very sensitive. (Note am not sure if that is correct)

Issie brought his fingers to the end of Koneko's wings "The tips of your wings seem sharp but lacks an actual point, not only that but the skin is leather like to the touch…interesting." said Issie.

The group of devils just sat there stunned at Issei's quick analysis "Your quiet good with your hands aren't you?" asked Akeno playfully as she watched Koneko's face.

Issei turned to her and stood up while Koneko whimpered slightly at the loss of contact "I well I have to be my job requires it." replied Issei.

"Your job, you have a job?" asked Rias confused, Issei nodded.

"Yes I have a job on weekend as a misuse in training." replied Issei plainly. (Note a misuse is like a chiropractor except they just give massages)

Rias shook her head they were getting off point "Issei I don't believe that you are human." Issie narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey I know that I act a bit odd but that's no reason to say that I am not human." replied Issie, sounding slightly offended at Rias' accusation.

Rias shook her head "Not in a bad way but I literally mean that you don't feel like a human, the aura that you produce is very powerful." said Rias trying to clear up what she said.

Issie gained a slightly confused look "what are you talking about?" asked Issie.

Rias sighed "I don't know who to explain it …but I think in know someone who can!" stated Rias excitedly at the end, she moved to the center of the room and a red circle formed and began to glow as she got closer.

Akeno looked at over at Rias "Who would help us with this and not try to take Issie for their own?" asked Akeno confused but Rias just smiled.

"The same one that gave me my peerage pieces!" declared Rias as she gestured for them all to follow her to the symbol on the floor.

Silently they all moved next to Rias although Issie did so cautiously "So what is this supposed to do exactly?" questioned Issie before they were all teleported out in a flash.

In the Underworld

Ajuka Beelzebub was working on a new set of pieces when a portal appeared in the center of the room and a group of 5 were teleported in.

Ajuka turned to greet his uninvited guests "Oh and what to do I owe a visit a from the Gremory heiress?" asked Ajuka confused as he saw another person in the group who did not radiate a devils presence at all.

"And who are you?" asked Ajuka looking at Issie a look of interest growing in his eyes as he moved forward.

Issie's eyes narrowed almost taking a slit like shape something inside him warned him to watch back around the man "I am Issie and as to why we are here…they believe that I am not a human." said Issie.

Ajuka looked to Rias who nodded turning back to Issie Ajuka gestured for him to follow, leading them to a chair on the other side of the room and had Issie sit down in it before pulling out a needle.

"I am going to draw some blood and take some skin samples for study so don't freak ok." said Ajuka as he moved over to Issie and inserted the needle earning a small flinch from Issie before he put the needle down and pulled out a weird looking circular tool and punched it into Issie's skin cutting a small circular hole into Issie as it took a skin sample and began to study it.

(30 minutes of boredom later)

Ajuka returned to the group looking slightly amiss "You said that you were human right, Issie?" asked Ajuka staring seriously at Issie.

Issie nodded "Yes, my parents are human and there for I am human…unless I am adopted." said Issie in a plain and somewhat joking tone at the end.

This was greeted with silence from Ajuka and a shocked and scared look grew on Issie's face "Your kidding me right, I am human my parents birthed and raised me!" yelled Issie making him brake his quiet and calm tone for the first time in years.

Ajuka just looked at Issie sadly "I am sorry to say Issie but you genetically have more in common with dragons although it is suppressed like a dragon taking human form and your body has the actual state of a human due to not accessing your magic recesses, at least not consciously." said Ajuka as he walked over and put his hand on Issie shoulder in a comforting manner while the group of young devils looked on feeling bad for Issie who's world was now screwed up.

Issie looked at Ajuka a somewhat angered look on his face "You said I had more in common what exactly did you mean by that?" questioned Issie.

Ajuka gave a small smile as he replied "You genetically match up to all three of the legendary dragons and another creature which as far as I know is not recorded in the books."

"Legendary dragons?" asked Issie trying to distract himself and learn more about what he actually was.

Ajuka nodded "They are immortal dragons that are extremely powerful two of them have been turned into the source of power for a sacred gear, a powerful weapon or tool made by the original God."

"Wait god…he is real to?" asked Issie.

Ajuka scowled slightly "You're surrounded by devils and you ask that?" Issie just shrugged.

"I forgot sorry, but you said the dragons were immortal how is that possible?" replied Issie.

"I will let Rias cover this I need to catalog my findings." said Ajuka as he moved over to his computer and began typing away.

Issie turned to Rias who sweat dropped at the sudden responsibility dropped on her although it was an easy one "Issie there is not much known about them but it is mainly accepted that since they have so much power, an infinite supply to be exact, that they are mostly made up of energy and they form a tangible form at will and will reappear if/after their body is destroyed although I don't understand how you could have attributes of all of them as it is well known that they hate each other." said Rias.

"So how is it even possible that I look human or are related to these dragons?" asked Issie but silence greeted him.

"Actually I already have a theory about that." said Ajuka as he popped up behind them apparently down with writing down his findings making the group jump.

Issie looked at Ajuka curiously "Do tell I would like to know how I was bor…made." said Issie patiently.

Ajuka nodded "I believe that at some point they three dragons meet at the same time along with the unknown and fought tearing large portions of their bodies off and one way or another the tissue and energy fused together over time creating you."

Issie wanted to question it further but then again he probably wouldn't understand any of the more complex details until he knew more about this new world of devils, angels, and magic so he just nodded.

Ajuka continued "I have a question for you do you occasional get random pains in your body occasionally?"

Issie nodded "Yes why?" Ajuka gained a small smile.

"That is because your magic is growing although not as much as if you were training and those pains are your body's reaction to the magic, trying to take its natural state, also due to you not consciously using your natural magic it will take some form of reincarnation to awaken your magic…so Rias if he disagrees to be in your peerage I would hurry up and convenes him to because otherwise life will become troublesome for both of you because I am going to publish these findings because this is just too interesting to keep to myself." said Ajuka as he walked over a hit a button on his computer labeled send much to Rias worry.

"You couldn't have waited at least until we had left before you sent that!?" yelled Rias but Ajuka just shrugged and smiled at her.

Rias formed a used the teleportation spell taking Issie and her peerage with her Ajuka stood by his computer for a second before something registered in his head "Hey they stole my chair!"

Back in the occult club room

Issie still in his chair looked around the room still trying to get used to the sudden change in scenery when Rias began to speak in a nervous tone "So Issie what are your thoughts, do you want to join my peerage?"

Issie thought for a few minutes nodding since if he didn't his life would get difficult for not only him but his parents "Yes I will join you Rias." Issie looked at the only cloak in the room "Please hurry I need to get home quickly."

Rias and the whole group let out a relived breath and Rias had Issie sit on the couch and placed her mutated pawn piece which only worked due to him having never used his powers beforehand.

Once that was done Rias told Issie to go home and that they would talk and train tomorrow.

And cut

crappy chapter I know but I intend to get better as it gets closer to the rating game


	3. Chapter 3

Creation of the ultimate monster chapter 3

I don't own DxD

Recap

Rias and the whole group let out a relived breath and Rias had Issie sit on the couch and placed her mutated pawn piece which only worked due to him having never used his powers beforehand.

Once that was done Rias told Issie to go home and that they would talk and train tomorrow.

Currently

Issie stared at his home before hesitantly opening the front door to see his parents at the dinner table smiling to one another about something one of them had said only to turn to the door at its opening and be greeted with their son.

Issie stared at his parents before walking over to them and siting at his sit at the table and once he was firmly seated he asked the question that had bugged him since he had discovered his true heritage "Where and how did you find me?" immediately his parents froze.

"W-what?" was their reply Issie looked down at the table "I know that I am not your son not biologically anyway so where and how did you find me?" both parents swallowed harshly but his father began to speak after "We found you at an orphanage but aside from that you had no recorded history just that you were found on the side walk in the middle of the day no note or anything just a crying naked baby alone so you were taken to the orphanage and a month later or two we found you and adopted you."

Issie stared at them blankly for a second before asking his next question "Why were you looking in an orphanage for a child?" both of Issie's parents had the decency to blush at the question and this time his mother spoke first "Well Issie not long after we got married we wanted a baby so we tried and tried but no luck so we went to a doctor and we found out that both me and your father were infertile and after a while we pick ourselves up and looked into adoption at which point we found you an adorable little baby whom resembled us quite a lot to begin with."

Issie paused before he gave his parents a small smile before hugging both of them "I am going to bed for the night ok?" both parents gave him a small nod and with that Issie turned in for the night.

That morning Issie greeted his parents as he always had at breakfast before leaving for school but the silence between the greeting and were quite awkward and would be until they got used to the idea that Issie knew of his human origin and in turn go looking for his real parents.

Issie made sure to stop by the dollar store and stock up on his candy supply before continue his trek to school only to suddenly feel a small finger tap his arm causing Issie to look down at the offending appendage and its owner.

Koneko poked his arm one last time before looking up at him as they walked quietly along the sidewalk "Candy?" was the only sign to her intentions as her nose twitched slightly as she zeroed in on his pocket.

Issie gave her a small smile and gently rubbed her head as he used his other hand to grab some candy two sour lickerish and a sucker before handing them to Koneko before pulling out another sucker for himself.

After a good ten minutes Issie and Koneko arrived at the entrance of the school and that's when chatter started after all wouldn't any chatty teenage girl start rumors when they see to similar different people arrive at the school together eating candy together.

Issie gave Koneko a nod as they separated to go to their separate classes Issie got to his class and was greeted to the sight of Rias sitting by his usual sit as he moved to his sit he greeted her with a small smile as he spoke "Hello miss Rias how are you and an even greater question how did you get into my class?"

Rias smiled cheekily at him and replied "I have my ways after all I do own the school." Issie's eye twitched "So you abused your power to take your stalking beyond watching from the window of the occult club to active stalking?" Rias gained an undignified and baffled look "Issie that's rude!" Issie chuckled at her slightly before sitting down.

"So why are you abusing your power to stalk me?" asked Issie regaining his stoic face Rias pouted before replying "I wanted to make sure you were ok with your change and so I change my classes to match yours so I could help you if you need help." Issie glanced at his king before turning his eyes back to the front of the room as the teacher arrived but not before thanking Rias for her fore thought.

Aside from the new addition the classes remained the same until PE when Issie began dominating all aspects of the class running, weight lifting, and sports it caused quite a spectacle especially when Rias pulled him aside to tell him to cool it with his showing off since it would seem odd but high school drama began again as Rias dragged him behind the bleachers this of course started a whole new string of rumors and kick started two conflicting groups in the school the Rias x Issie and the Issie x Koneko and over time these groups would grow in number and gain more rivals within the school.

Near the end of the days classes Rias took Issie to the Occult club room and back to the seal on the floor Issie confused decided to ask questions "So why did you drag me the teleporter seal thingy?"

Rias stared blankly at him before replying "This is my families crest and it is also used to teleport and since you are a part of my peerage you must use it to appear at a targets house at which point you will grant their wish or at least attempt to because as devils we gain power from desire be it greed or lust or something in between we try to grant the casters wish which gives us more power."

Issie gained an 'oh' face before he moved to the center of the circle and looked at Rias expectantly "…well are you gonna send me?" Rias rolled her eyes and hugged herself pushing her chest up slightly "Jeez you don't have to act like you don't like being around me." Issie almost fell over at that but caught himself before he began to apologize "I am sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

Rias smiled at him playful and winked with her tongue poking slightly out of her mouth as she did so "Just kidding there aren't any wishes to grant at the moment." this time Issie did drop to the floor before he placed his hand against his head "Why must you be cute and confusing?" asked Issie this earned a small blush from Issie and made Issie freeze "I said that out loud didn't I?" Rias nodded slowly causing Issie to sigh before he got up and moved to the exit "Sorry for that I will leave you be now." and with that Issie closed the door before Rias had a chance to say anything.

30 minutes later

Issie was drinking a smoothie at the a fountain within town thinking about his little slip in front of Rias when suddenly a nun fell in front of him now being the kind hearted teen he was Issie quickly got up and helped the girl up earning a blush and a thank you from the blonde nun.

Issie smiled before introducing himself offering a hand shake as he did so "Hello my name is Issie what is yours?" the nun smiled at him and accepted the hand shake as she replied "Nice to meet you mister Issie I am Asia…again thank you for the hand mister Issie." Issie just smiled softly and took a step back before both Issie and Asia turned towards the sound of something soft crashing against cement they were greeted to the sight of a small boy crying as he turned form his kneeling position to a sitting one to cradle his scraped knees.

Asia ran over to him while Issie followed intent on watching whatever Asia was going to do and once they got close to the boy Asia got on her knees In a prayer position and after a second a green glow surrounded the boy's knees and in another second the wounds were gone and the boy stopped crying and hugged Asia and Asia hugged him back softly before she told him that boys weren't supposed to cry before sending the boy off to his parent whom he proceeded to tell about the pretty nun who did magic and healed his knees.

Issie looked on in slight awe at Asia's skill causing Asia to blush at his stare "Please don't stare at me like that." Issie shook his head and apologized before giving her his hand again and after she was up she brushed her dress off before she moved back to where she first fell and picked up a suit case something Issie failed to notice when he first saw her and after a second to think of a way to break the ice he had a lightbulb moment and he voice it "Asia are you Hungry?"

The girls head immediately snapped to face him and her stomach growled earning a smile form Issie "I will take that as a yes and fortunately there is a café nearby that I have been meaning to try anyway." Asia waved negatively despite her stomach's protests "N-no I couldn't burden you with that after all I still need to find the local church." Issie shook his head "Nonsense, no use looking on an empty stomach right?" Asia looked down bashfully before nodding before following Issie as he began moving towards the café.

Once inside the café Issie and Asia took a seat but Issie was taken by surprise when a familiar voice called his name in shock and when he turned he almost away from Asia he was greeted by a large set of boobs directly in front of his eyes "Gabe?" as Issie looked up he was greeted a glimpse of the girls face as she jumped slightly causing her boobs to block his sight for a second.

"Issie I knew it was you what are you doing here?" Gabe looked over to the other side of the table and was greeted to the sight of a young nun "Oh…are you on a date?" Issie would have done a spit take if he had a drink at the moment but he didn't so he couldn't so he replied instead "No Miss Asia was on her way to the church so I decided to treat her to lunch."

Gabe blushed at his answer to her accusation and she felt kinda silly for making it so she attempted to move on coughing into her hand before she pulled up her note pad to take their orders but there was an awkward pause as neither Issie or Asia had a chance to look over their menus so Issie decided to speak up for them "Sorry but we have yet to look over our menus could you give us a few minutes Gabe?" Gabe once again blushed and gave a nod before walking off.

Asia seeing a moment to ask Issie a question did so while she began looking through her menu "How do you know that girl?" Issie gave a small smile while scanning his own menu "She is one of my customers a frequent one at that and she seems to favor me for some reason." Asia nodded but now had a new question "What type of work do you do Issie." Issie paused and looked up at Asia "I am a masseur…I give massages." Asia didn't look up from her menu but nodded in understanding before she sheepishly turned the menu around and gave a small smile to Issie "I can't read this please help me."

Issie playfully rolled his eyes but got up and moved to her side of the table before he began reading the names of the food quietly to Asia and in the end they both decided on hamburgers and just as they decided that Gabe once again showed up pen and note pad in hand ready to take their orders until she saw that Issie had moved over to Asia's side of the table which almost made her fall over but she caught herself and took the two's orders with a small cloud of depression over her head before heading back to the kitchen.

While their orders where being made Issie moved back to his side of the table and decided now was as good of a time as any to ask "So Asia how did you do that?" Asia looked away from the window and back to Issie "Do what?" Issie nudged his head outside "You know how did you heal the kid by the fountain?" Asia blushed faintly "Well I don't really know how I got it only that it was a gift from God and it allows me to heal things." Issie almost cringed as a small wave of pain racked his body "Hmm that's cool so why are you heading to the church in this small town?" asked Issie massaging his temple softly to ease the pain Asia resumed looking out the window before replying distractedly "Oh Raynare told me to come here as she has a big plans for me." Issie's eyes narrowed slightly but kept his suspicions to himself as their food arrived.

Gabe seemed much happier when she came out and placed the food on the table before attempting to say something but couldn't bring herself to say it and she blushed up a storm and dashed away to a group of similarly dressed woman whom were hiding behind the corner that lead to the kitchen leaving the two teens to eat.

In the time between Issie and Asia looking and ordering with Gabe

Gabe otherwise known as Gabriel was sitting dejectedly in the corner of the kitchen when the other servers noticed their fellow coworker's plight and surrounded her asking almost in union what was troubling her and Gabriel told them of the cute boy whom she had her eyes on for a while suddenly showing up with a cute girl to share a lunch this of course antagonized the group of waitresses.

Gabriel calmed them by explaining that Issie hadn't had any hint to her affections for him except for the fact that she always asked for him at his work place…this caused a chorus of ahs and how cutes but then the atmosphere gained a serious air as the group began making plans to get Gabriel a date with Issie much to the embarrassment of Gabriel.

And cut


	4. Chapter 4

Creation of the ultimate monster chapter 4

I don't own DxD

Recap

Gabriel calmed them by explaining that Issie hadn't had any hint to her affections for him except for the fact that she always asked for him at his work place…this caused a chorus of ahs and how cutes but then the atmosphere gained a serious air as the group began making plans to get Gabriel a date with Issie much to the embarrassment of Gabriel.

Currently

Issie was enjoying his hamburger and Asia was attempting to find the best way to pick it up without actually touching it she was like this for several seconds until Issie decided to take pity on her and reached over before taping her shoulder.

Asia looked up as Issie spoke "Look at how I am holding it, pick it up opposite of the side you are going to eat and if you're afraid of a mess use a napkin as you hold it."

Issie wrapped the bottom of his burger in his napkin before taking a bite Asia mimicked him before she began eating a bit faster but paused and swallowed a few bites in before commenting on how good it tastes earning a small smile from Issie before they both went back to their meal.

Within 10 minutes the food was gone and they were about to ask for the check when Gabriel reappeared before placing the check on the table which Issie paid for and left a decent tip without a word before getting up and helping Asia out of her seat before the two made for the exit Issie turn and faced Gabriel "See you soon Gabe."

Gabriel blushed in embarrassment but had a smile on her face the remainder of the work day.

Issie rubbed the back of his head once he was out of the shop "So I suppose that we should head to the church now huh?" Asia nodded and began to follow as Issie started walking.

5 minutes later

Issie paused as he got within five feet of the church it felt like his skin was tingling and he could feel a buzzing in the back of his head but he pressed forwards determined to finish the trip with Asia even if it was a minor distance of 5 feet.

Issie held the door open for Asia and waited for her to enter before waving goodbye to her and she did the same before the Issie let go of the door and allowed it to shut.

Issie turned away from the building and walked off taking note of the man in a trench coat watching him from the corner of his vision Issie felt a bit unnerved so he rushed back to his leader's office.

Issie held his breath he and heard footsteps no doubt it was from one of the beings from the church was following him and the intent they were leaking made it obvious as to what their intentions were.

Issie decided to cut through the park to hopefully get to the school faster but as soon as entered the park he felt a wave of energy wash over him.

Issie kept walking, not looking back not that he was afraid of fighting but more so that he was unsure if his fights with humans, when he was human or thought he was, would be a good basis for this possible.

Issie kept his pace until a voice range out from behind him "I know that you know I am here but I have to ask what was a devil doing like you doing walking a nun to a church."

Issie tilted his head and replied as he turned "Do I need a reason to help someone find their way?" the trench coat wearing man or whatever he was shook his head.

"Well considering that you a devil encroached on our territory I can only assume that you are a stray and must be put down." said Dohnaseek as a spear of light formed in his hands making Issie raise an eyebrow.

"Why did you make such a bright obvious weapon in such a public place?" asked Issie as he watched the man sprout wings and take off into the air.

"I made a barrier, you felt it I saw you tense when I made it and it blocks humans and causes them to avoid and ignore this area." as Dohnaseek finished he threw his spear Issie barely dodged in time the spear impeded itself in the floor not three feet from him the energy felt like it was cooking his skin.

Issie then rushed and hid behind the tree as he took a moment to calm his heart he felt a tingle run down the entire length of his arm from the shoulder down Issie looked only to find that his limb had become scaled and his digits were now large claws that looked too large to be digits but after a few flexes Issie confirmed that the work at least close to the same as they did before.

Suddenly Issie lurched as a light spear tip appeared from the right side his stomach blood trickled out of the wound and out of the boy's mouth as he off the spear and to the ground the wound sizzling slightly as blood continued to flow Issie's vision began to darken.

Later

Issie sat up only for a soft snow white hand pushed him down gently Issie's blurry vision began to clear up and the first thing he saw was the snow white hair was the first thing the greeted him.

Issie frowned slightly as Koneko spoke "You worried me Issie." Issie raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" asked Issie as he rubbed his eyes Koneko placed a hand against Issie's unused one before she spoke.

"When we found you, you were ripping apart a fallen's corpse you looked more dragon than devil the energy you were letting off worried our king but after a while we knocked you out." replied Koneko as her gaze tailed down his arm which were still scaled although the claws had and fingers with sharp nails were in their place.

Issie cringed "Did I hurt anyone?" the white headed girl shook her head in the negative before replying.

"No you ruffed us up a bit but nothing serious." the shorty removed her hand and moved to the door "Also Rias wanted to see you when you get up and dressed."

Issie looked down and realized that he was bear of cloths and that he could feel the fabric of the blanket on his skin so it was safe to assume that other than the blanket Issie was wearing nothing Issie felt his face heat up at the thought of his peer-mates seeing him naked but the sound of a door closing drew his attention away from his ponderings and eventually his eyes landed on some cloths.

And cut


End file.
